Padawan & The Senator
by Muzza58
Summary: AU: A young Jedi Padawan has a forbidden secret he is in love with a certain senator. How will the galaxy react and what obstacles will they have to overcome. Sorry for the crap summery. This is my first fanfic. Probably sux but check it out and let me know what you think.


She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy. Padme Amidala, senator and former Queen of Naboo. He knew these thoughts were wrong he was a Jedi and attachment was forbidden amongst Jedi. Not to mention he had seen the way Skywalker looked at her, it was no secret he had feelings for the beautiful senator. That disheartened him even further; compared to Skywalker he was a relative nobody. Everybody knew that Anakin Skywalker was the so called 'chosen one'. He had the good looks and the apparent potential to become a very powerful Jedi. Ethan Raine was just a regular fifteen year old padawan learner, he was never complimented on his looks or his huge potential, and although his master believed he was a skilled swordsman he was no 'chosen one'.

He had only met Padme once; she had come by the temple for a visit. He had been working on his lightsaber skills in the training room when he saw her enter from the corner of his eye. He had immediately been struck by her beauty; he pushed himself harder subconsciously trying to impress her. Trying moves that no padawan learner especially one as young as him should ever try. His foolishness had earned him a nasty scar across his eye, he was lucky not to be blinded. The scar came from his sparring partner not expecting these types of moves and misjudged his attack. He had his first and only conversation with the former Queen while he was getting patched up in the med room. She had complimented his saber skills and was concerned for his health. That brief conversation had stuck in his mind ever since then.

He was brought back to present times by the sound of cheers, looking down into the arena his heart sank at the sight before him. Padme being chained to a giant stone pillar, he knew what was coming next some twisted form of execution. He looked around to see if the other Jedi were planning to step in any time soon.

He wasn't supposed to be here, he was only a fifteen year old padawan after all. He overheard master Windu talking about rescuing master Kenobi, then mentioning that Anakin and Padme had gone after him as well he knew he couldn't sit back and not do anything. So after assuring his master he would stay in the temple he snuck onto the ship heading for Geinosis. He overheard the plan the Jedi's had; they would wait for the signal from master Windu then strike at Dooku and his droid army.

Looking at the Jedi all around the arena none of them looked like they were going to step in and help. Seconds ticked by and he hoped and prayed the signal would come soon. All of a sudden the gate to the arena opened and he felt his heart drop even further than he thought possible. Three hideous monsters appeared being shepherded through by the planets natives. He saw a giant cat like beast break off from the other two and make its way toward Padme. The moment he saw that a switch flipped in his brain, he had to help her consequences be damned.

Igniting his saber he jumped into the arena and charged toward the beast. Flipping over it he landed in front of the feline creature and dug his saber in the beasts head. Silence was the next thing he noticed, panting he took in his surroundings. Every living being including; the Sith Lord himself was staring at him with confusion. He thought he would feel fear being in a situation like this one even though Jedi are taught not to fear anything. Surprisingly no thought of fear crossed his mind just determination to protect Padme. He was broken out of his musings by Count Dooku's voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He paused to appraise the young padawan. "A youngling meddling in affairs which are none of his business." Ethan raised his head to stare directly at the older man, he could her eyes on him and wanted nothing more than to turn around and gaze into her eyes but he had to focus on the situation in front of him.

"They became my business the moment you threatened her Dooku". He knew he had said too much, revealed too much especially with every Jedi in the order including the council listening but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew there was a very good chance he would die here and if he were to fall today he wanted everyone to know why he did what he did. He heard Padme inhale a sharp breath behind him letting him know that she had caught the fact he had mentioned her alone. Dooku's eyes narrowed at his statement before he let out a little chuckle.

"Intriguing very intriguing…however very stupid and now you will die for your stupidity". Dooku raised his hand to give the signal to have his droids kill him. He knew this was bad, he was outnumbered immensely. He needed a way to stall for time and give the other Jedi's an opening.

"What are you a coward Dooku, having your droids do your dirty work for you? I guess your age has made you weak". He knew he was signing his own death warrant but he needed a way to give the Jedi an opening to rescue Padme and the others. To do this he knew he had to get Dooku one on one, that way while he was distracted master Windu and the others could rescue Padme. Dooku's face became angry at his words.

"You dare insult me; I am a Sith Lord and you are nothing but an insolent little boy pretending to be brave to impress a woman who will never love you". Dooku's words hit him hard, his grip on his lightsaber tightened and his jaw clenched. Dooku saw this and laughed. "Oh struck a nerve did I..? It's true; she could never love someone like you, a little boy playing in a grown man's world. I bet she doesn't even remember your name. That's what hurts most isn't it the fact that you are nothing to her and never will be, she only has eyes for someone else and now because of your silly little crush you will die". Everything Dooku said to him was the truth; Padme would never love someone like him. He wasn't chosen one, he was okay looking but nothing special and he was only fifteen. His heart broke a little at this thought but it didn't change anything about how he felt or his determination to protect her.

"You know what Dooku…your right, your absolutely right". At this Dooku raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I know Padme will never love me the way I love her". There he said it out loud for the first time. His mind ached to turn around and see Padme's reaction to this announcement but he was too afraid. So he focused on Dooku and continued. "…and your right she probably doesn't even remember my name but you know what you're wrong about Dooku…You're not a Sith Lord you're just an old, cowardly old man who's afraid to face me".

He saw Dooku's expression and knew his words had hit just as hard. Dooku steadied himself then leaped to the arena floor pulling out his lightsaber as he did so. Ethan gulped loudly knowing his plan had succeeded, Dooku was going face him one on one and more than likely kill him. He knew he was outclassed; Dooku had many years of experience and knowledge than him. His only hope was that while Dooku was distracted the other Jedi would take this opportunity to strike. Dooku's strides toward him were purposeful and Ethan knew he more than likely would not live to see the end of the day.

He turned his head to look at Padme for the first jumping into the arena. He saw her looking at him, he could also see Obi-Wan's worried gaze and Anakin's scowl directed at him but he tuned them out and focused on Padme. He saw what he thought was concern in her eyes but quickly shook it off, there was no way she would be concerned for him she was probably worried about getting out of here alive. He sent her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning to face Dooku and raising his saber.

"Are you prepared to die boy?" Ethan didn't respond because in his heart he knew he was ready to die, as long as Padme escaped then his life didn't matter. With that thought he charged Dooku with a smile on his face.


End file.
